


La sanction finale

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Detention, Mauvaise fin, One Shot, folie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: Le Principal éprouve certaines difficultés dans la gestion de son école ces temps-ci...





	La sanction finale

**Author's Note:**

> Petite fanfiction sur l'univers de Baldi's Basics Education and Learning vu d'une manière un peu plus "sombre".  
> Cette fic à été écrite en plusieurs temps, donc certains des détails que je voulais mettre n'ont pas été inclus et le rythme varie peut-être au cours du texte, je vous laisse en juger par vous-mêmes.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture.

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs ».

Toutes les règles, sans exception, étaient rédigées d'une écriture soignée près de l'entrée même de l'école. Une police noire sur fond bleu clair qui s'inscrivait à même le mur.  
Mur situé littéralement en face de la toute première salle de cours. Celle-ci étant aisément remarquable au vu sa couleur bleutée, certes, plus sombre que la précédente évoquée mais néanmoins tout aussi visible de par son ton éclatant qui jurait avec celui habituellement morne et grisâtre de l'environnement scolaire.  
Impossibles à manquer en somme.  
Pourtant, à chaque instant elles se voyaient outrepassées, le simple respect du règlement ne paraissant plus n'avoir aucune importance aux yeux de qui que ce soit.

Excepté aux siens.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir subir quotidiennement ce qu'il considérait comme un outrage, une injure à son travail, à ses efforts, et donc, au bout du compte, à sa personne même.  
Ses nerfs étaient à vif tandis qu'il continuait de faire les cent pas dans son bureau, cela le rendait fou de rage. Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime depuis bientôt une heure, dans le seul but de trouver la solution adéquate qui mettrait fin au problème de façon définitive.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne s'affale dans le confortable fauteuil uniquement réservé à ceux qui exerçaient cette difficile fonction. Fatalement, il avait fini par ressentir le lourd poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules. Il n'avait toujours pas abouti à la moindre conclusion, et ceci ne faisait que mettre plus en avant le fait que malgré une année, quasiment achevée désormais, entière à se creuser la cervelle dans tous les sens, il en restait toujours au même point.  
Et pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait tenté de résoudre cette situation qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus insoluble au fil du temps. Il avait essayé des dizaines si ce n'est des centaines de méthodes pour rétablir l'ordre dans ce chaos constant qu'apparaissait, désormais, être son établissement dans l'esprit de tous. Et, malheureusement, il n'aurait su leur donner tort.

Dans son désespoir, il s'était réduit à des extrémités que jamais il n'aurait pu concevoir à une époque révolue depuis bien longtemps à présent.  
Il avait fini par supplier à genoux, en plein milieu du hall dans lequel s'était, sous son injonction, réuni l'ensemble des élèves et du corps enseignant, de mettre fin à cet affreux cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé depuis maintenant presque un an.  
Les étudiants lui avaient majoritairement ri au nez. Les professeurs, de leur côté, s'étaient contentés du silence habituel, préférant ignorer la détresse de leur supérieur ainsi que la pente malsaine sur laquelle glissait, de plus en plus rapidement, la petite école.  
Lorsqu'il avait de nouveau imploré que toute cette folie cesse, la seule nouvelle réponse lui était venue de celui considéré comme la plus grosse brute de l'établissement depuis un catastrophique cours d'anglais. Il avait réussi l'exploit de pousser au suicide le feu professeur de langues, un homme pourtant extrêmement équilibré et fort d'esprit. Depuis lors, il était surnommé « Le Bully » ou « This is a Bully » par ses camarades qui le respectaient et l'admiraient uniquement par pur crainte de représailles de sa part.  
Le « Bully » étant, en effet, doté d'une cruauté sans égale, surpassant celle de tous les élèves que le directeur avait vu défiler au cours de ses 30 ans de carrière. Elle semblait comme affecter, contaminer l'ensemble des étudiants de par son intensité, octroyant de plus en plus de fidèles à ce jeune garçon encore dans la fleur de l'âge et pourtant si profondément mauvais, pourri à l'intérieur.  
Et c'est ce même être qui venait tout bonnement de s'étouffer dans de grands éclats de rire, son visage joyeux teinté de son habituel expression moqueuse mais pas moins troublante de par la méchanceté qu'elle affichait ouvertement.  
Son visage s'était alors tordu en une expression morbide tandis qu'il imitait les habitudes langagières du principal, les tournant volontairement de la manière la plus ridicule possible à l'aide de mimiques et de tonalités aiguës parodiant le ton de voix sévère que prenait parfois l'homme.

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs. » « Vous devriez mieux le savoir. » « Vos parents en entendront parler ».

Autour, les autres avaient également commencé à suivre le mouvement qui se transforma rapidement en un mélange grinçant de voix criardes et enfantines, un chœur discordant qui résonnait comme tant de coups de poignard dans le cœur du directeur.  
Au bord des larmes, il avait alors tourné son regard sur les instituteurs.  
Un seul avait répondu présent, Baldi.

L'enseignant le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'expression empreinte d'une folie unique en son genre. C'était probablement la seule personne que le Bully lui-même ne pouvait faire ployer. Ce fanatique professeur de mathématiques aurait pu être le bras droit du principal dans sa lutte contre l'enfer qu'était devenu ce lieu pourtant consacré à un apprentissage studieux et paisible. Néanmoins, le directeur ne se serait jamais abaissé au niveau de cet homme qu'il considérait comme tout droit sorti d'un temps sombre aux méthodes moyenâgeuses. Un moment dans l'histoire où la discipline était le maître mot de la totalité du système scolaire. Une bonne chose en apparence, une autre dans le fond. Le principal jugeait que les châtiments encourus dans l'optique de ce précepte étaient nocifs et injustes pour les élèves et que chacun d'entre eux méritaient un traitement plus convenable.  
Du moins, c'est ce dont il avait été certain pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Mais actuellement, il devait se l'avouer, il était un peu perdu. Entièrement dépassé par toute la violence de ceux qui constituaient l'avenir de l'humanité. Néanmoins, il resterait intransigeant, tant qu'il serait ici, aucune punition de la sorte ne serait tolérée.  
Baldi sembla comme lire dans ses pensées, débutant alors le geste rythmé et si emblématique de sa personne qui faisait fuir de terreur les garnements les plus récalcitrants.  
Poursuivant son horrible tic révélateur des sombres intentions de son auteur, il tourna son regard sur le Bully qui s'affairait désormais à tordre le bras d'un de ses camarades jusqu'au craquement, tous deux s'étant totalement désintéressés du directeur.  
Les pauses entre les claquements familiers de la règle contre la peau de l'instituteur se firent de plus en plus courtes, signe d'une intervention imminente.  
Les yeux exorbités, sa bouche mince s'étirant en une expression colérique, ses traits ne devenant que rage et fureur brûlantes, il s'apprêtait à commettre peut-être l'irréparable.

« Non ! »

Le principal se redressa vivement, il s'était endormi. La sonnerie finissait de retentir en échos stridents dans les froids couloirs, signe que les cours avaient repris.

La respiration haletante, l'homme tenta de calmer au plus vite les battements effrénés de son cœur qui semblait comme prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine à tout moment.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puis, finalement, son souffle se fit plus apaisé, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait pareil rêve.  
Essuyant son front maculé de sueur du revers de la manche, il se dirigea prestement vers la sortie de son bureau, décidé à respecter sa tournée d'inspection habituelle coûte que coûte. Sans elle, l'école serait sans doute déjà tombée en ruines depuis longtemps...

Une colère jaillit de ses entrailles, comment le ministère avait-il pu à ce point les abandonner ? Pourquoi les élèves se comportaient-ils comme des fichus barbares ? Pourquoi les professeurs étaient-ils soit trop, soit trop violents ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?...

Déboulant comme une furie dans les couloirs, son premier réflexe fut de tourner son regard des deux côtés de celui-ci, vérifiant qu'aucun garnement n'était encore en train de sécher les cours.

Personne.

C'était pour le moins étonnant, la dernière fois, il avait eu jusqu'à l'audace de tenter de mettre le feu à sa porte. C'était trop calme, bien trop pour cette école et surtout, pour que ce soit bon signe.

Peu importe, il avait du retard, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps tandis que l'heure tournait. Sa ronde quotidienne ne pouvait attendre.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pivoter vers la gauche afin de se diriger vers la première salle de classe, un bruit le fit se stopper.  
Tournant lentement la tête, il l'aperçut rapidement, « Récréation ».

La fillette se tenait là, la corde à sauter à la main, enchaînant des sauts de plus en plus rapides par-dessus son instrument de jeu favori.  
Ses cheveux bouclés, noir de jais, cessèrent de remuer lorsqu'elle mit soudainement fin à ses petits bonds calculés avec justesse et précision, obéissant à cet étrange tic qu'elle avait de s'arrêter tous les 5 sauts.

Le directeur cacha son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne tenait pas son surnom pour rien, incapable de rester la moindre seconde tranquille sans s'agiter, incapable de lâcher cette satanée corde à sauter, incapable de rester en classe voire simplement d'avoir l'idée de s'y diriger.  
Son cas avait déjà été plusieurs fois un problème auparavant, mais avec l'état actuel des choses, cela ne faisait que s'aggraver.

Les pas de celui qui représentait le summum théorique de l'autorité au sein de cet établissement résonnèrent avec fracas dans les couloirs, trahissant une fureur sans bornes.

Arrivant au niveau de la gamine au pull rouge, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle, la dominant de plusieurs têtes.  
La fillette leva de grands yeux intrigués vers lui, ses mains serrant avec plus de fermeté son précieux jouet.  
Inutile de la lui confisquer, pensa-t-il. Il le savait à force. Peu importe où il la dissimulait, elle finissait toujours par la retrouver.

« Et que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? Et pour la énième fois, on ne joue pas à la corde à sauter dans les couloirs ! »

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent au sein même de l'endroit, si fortement qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs dû se percevoir jusque dans les salles de classe malgré l'isolation.  
Et pourtant...  
Pourtant...  
...

La jeune fille se tenait là, confuse, ne semblant absolument pas comprendre une seule de ses phrases pourtant extrêmement claires. À la place, elle se contenta de répondre simplement : 

« Jouons ! », un air enthousiaste ayant repeint l'entièreté des traits de son visage blanc craie.

Comme d'habitude. Toujours le même refrain.  
Le directeur flancha, se laissant tomber sur le sol en position assise, dos au mur.  
Derrière ses paupières désormais fermées commençaient à se former des larmes qui se mirent ensuite à tomber silencieusement sur son vieux polo usé par le temps.  
Il n'avait plus la force, plus la foi, plus le pouvoir. C'est bon, il craquait, il s'avouait vaincu.  
Toutes ces années n'avaient donc rien signifié. Tout ce temps perdu et ces efforts déployés dans le but de transformer son école en la meilleure possible. Un lieu où tous s'épanouiraient de façon constante, élèves comme professeurs. Tout cela était définitivement tombé en morceaux, et il s'en rendait compte à présent.

La petite fille le fixait, curieuse, incapable de comprendre la peine et la douleur qui émanait de cet être désormais réduit à un vulgaire tas de chair gémissant.  
Reprenant son rythme de croisière, elle s'en alla par petits bonds vers l'angle du couloir.

Quand avait-il échoué ? Lors du dérapage ?... Non, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Rien.  
Alors quand ? Quand ? QUAND ?  
…  
La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit tandis qu'il observait le départ indifférent de la fillette, les yeux toujours larmoyants. Mais oui. C'était ça... ça avait toujours été ça.  
Il n'avait juste pas été assez exigeant, à peine quelques minutes, certes des heures ensuite mais même là, il avait été laxiste.

Il se releva lentement, il avait trouvé le remède radical à tous ces problèmes.

…

Violemment, la petite peste sentit une poigne brutale lui enserrer le bras, la tirant brusquement dans la direction qu'elle avait précédemment choisie.  
N'ayant pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle se retrouva rapidement devant une petite porte grise métallique.  
La déverrouillant prestement, l'adulte la poussa vivement à l'intérieur, la faisant pénétrer dans cette vieille salle quasi-inutilisée depuis maintenant près de trente ans.  
Elle était poussiéreuse, et surtout sombre, l'obscurité régnait en maître dans ce lieu où nul ne faisait l'effort d'y apporter la lumière.

Elle se retourna, croisant alors le regard d'un homme au visage fermé, impénétrable. Celui de quelqu'un qui venait de prendre une décision ferme et définitive.

La porte se referma brusquement, la laissant, seule, en proie aux ténèbres dévorantes qui se nourrissaient désormais de sa peur et bientôt de ses os.  
Une voix lui parvint. Sonnant comme un adieu, les mots suivants résonnèrent, glaçants :

« Détention pour vous. Vous n'apprendrez jamais. »


End file.
